There have been marketed computing devices such as PCs (Personal Computers), laptops, mobile phones, and tablets. Such computing device nowadays has one or more great memories and one or more great processors, thereby becoming multi-functional with various computer programs executable on the device. Such computer programs may include, for example, a text editor, a WWW (World Wide Web) browser, and video games.
The multi-functional computing device should be welcomed, but, at the same time, may require complicated operations for users thereby making usability worse. Improvement in a user interface in such computing device is great concern for making usability better. For example, the user interface is improved by use of a sensitive display. The sensitive display typically detects a contact or a tap of an object like a user's finger onto the surface of the sensitive display as well as displays graphics. The sensitive display may be advantageous in that it may enable intuitive and easy operations for the users. More improvement in a user interface through the sensitive display has been sought.
Usability may be made worse when the multi-functional computing device is a handheld device that is small for mobility and is provided with a tiny display and a tiny loudspeaker. For example, in playing video with such computing device, the video displayed on its local display is so small that the user may feel he/she would like to enjoy the video with a larger remote or external display device. In another example, in playing music with such computing device, the sound outputted through its local loudspeaker is so unsatisfactory that the user may feel he/she would like to enjoy the music with a larger remote or external loudspeaker. To do so, it is advantageous if the multi-functional device can communicate with a remote media-playing device such as a remote display device and a remote loudspeaker. Thus, improvement in a user interface for use in a computing device in connection with a remote media-playing device is also great concern.